The Traveler's Story
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: A mage and a Shadowhunter must work to stay together. Can they do it? A collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1 Moonlight

Moonlight

RDA: I won nothing

Magnus watched Alex sleep. The sheet was low on is hips and the moonlight glowed off of his back. The black marks and the white scars contrasted against the skin of the Shadowhunter. Magnus moved closer and ran is fingertips down the Shadowhunter's spine and watched as goose bumps appeared on the boy's skin. Magnus laid his head onto Alex's shoulder blade and wrapped his arms around Alex. Sleep would come slowly tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Scars

Scars

RDA: I own nothing

Alex had scars on the outside and inside. From the lack of having his parents around to the things he sees while in battle. When he was with Magnus Alex didn't feel like there was anything wrong with him. Magnus dint have any physical scars only internal. The mage would shy away from questions on is past and would put walls around himself. Alex tried to break down the walls but it was very difficult to worm his way in. Scars were hard to deal with. Not just on the outside


	3. Chapter 3 Runes

Runes

RDA: I own nothing

Magnus always enjoyed to run his fingers over those runes that sowed how strong and brave is lover was. The flip side was that the marks that put his love in danger and could end his already short life even sooner. Those runes ad two sides. Magnus knew how foolish it was to fall in love with someone with these marks. He had done so once before. He knew the end result. Though he knew all of this the love between them was extremely sweet. This is why Magnus loved to play with the runes as a reminder.


	4. Chapter 4 Drop

Drop

RDA: I own nothing

Alex always felt his heart drop when Magnus had to leave to deal with a client. He always got so lonely. Magnus was what made his world shine and sparkle. Everything just kind of dropped when he wasn't around. Life wasn't very bright without the colorful mage. Alex couldn't wait for the warlock to return and his would to fall back into place.


	5. Chapter 5 Letter

Letter

RDA: I own nothing

When Magnus would send Alex fir letters it would make the Shadowhunter grin. Alex loved that Magnus would show such caring to stop what he was doing and check in the Shadowhunter. Between this and the text messages Magnus was sure to show his love and affection to the boy even when they were apart. Before Magnus, Alex never realized how much a letter or text meant.


	6. Chapter 6 Secure

Secure

RDA: I own nothing

Alex was never a very secure person in himself his self-esteem was very low both in his Shadowhunter abilities and his appearance. Magnus hated this. The warlock believed most of the issue was Jace. Who had exceptional fighting abilities and to most people looked at as handsome. Magnus on the other hand loved Alex for his inside and out. Alex with his tussled lack hair and beautiful blue eyes and his wonderful personality. Magnus attempted to make the Shadowhunter feel more secure not just in himself but in their relationship. All of the small things Magnus didn't would raise Alex's confidence eve just a little this was all that mattered. Magnus wanted Alex happy and to believe in himself.


	7. Chapter 7 Faded

Faded

RDA: Again I own nothing

Most of Alex's clothes were faded to a dull shade of black or sometimes so faded that they were gray. Magnus' outfits on the other had were always bright and flashy. Alex always blended in and tried to stay in the back of the room where as Magnus always enjoyed to be the center of the show.

Alex left one of his sweaters at Magnus apartment, Magnus couldn't stop wearing it. Even through it was faded and plain, Magnus even wore it when Alex wasn't around.


	8. Chapter 8 Quietly

Quietly

RDA: I own nothing

Alex always crept around like a mouse. The marks on his body for silence helped but he was still a quite person anyway. Alex could always startle Magnus for one reason or another. Each time the warlock would spark just a little from his fingertips. Tis always made Alex smile, he enjoyed being quiet.


	9. Chapter 9 Fatally

Fatally

RDA: I own nothing

The attraction they held for each other would end painfully, they had always know this was a major possibility. But had gone on with their love because how deeply they felt. It was beautiful to watch but when the relationship started to fall apart it was painful to watch. They were so different and trust didn't come easy for either of them the end was like a brick wall crushing the file out of both of them. They knew it would end like this but hopped it would be diffent.


	10. Chapter 10 Lovely

Lovely

RDA: don't own anything

The first time Magnus saw Alex he was curious. How the young Shadow hunter looked just beautiful. Magnus just wanted to keep the young hunter and never let him go. Alex was just a magnificent work of art. His eyes, they could look through your soul. Magnus loved beautiful things he was possessive of them. Alex was just lovely.


End file.
